A Shadow in Hogwarts
by Dragon13595
Summary: Summery: Nico goes to Hogwarts on a mission to kill Voldemort for his dad. He must make friends and gain Hogwarts' trust. How will Nico react to the Golden Trio? What about Draco? Snape? No OC's
1. Chapter 1

A Shadow in Hogwarts

**Authors Note: Hey, this is my first story...ever..so please don't go too hard on me. ****This is another Nico to Hogwarts story, just saying.**** If you don't like, don't read. Also please don't review anything saying how it is awful. Criticism is welcome as long as it won't make me cry myself asleep. I'm only 12 and not that advanced in writing but this was on my mind so I had to let it out. Nico is 13-14. I don't know, you decide. ****Go to bottom for another note.**

Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson or Harry Potter.

"NICO! Get down here!" My ears and head rung from the call that I had no doubt came from my dad.

As I walked into his palace, he looked up from his desk, (Does he even have a desk? Now he does...) his is face already saying that I have a new task for him to do. His eyes were cold and calculating as if judging if I can actually do it. Probably thinking how my sister would do better.

"I have a job for you..." I was right, "you need to go to Hogwarts, school of Wizardry and Witchcraft. Stay there for however long it takes you to kill the man named Voldemort or Tom Riddle. He has the idea that he can escape death-"

"What?! Escape Thanatos? Impossible!" I nearly screamed. I already knew that wizards were real and about their school, so it wasn't surprising that they had a school. After my outburst I apologized profusely.

"You are forgiven. But as I was saying before you interrupted me, go to Hogwarts and kill Voldemort. Be cautious and don't let anyone know your identity, because students and staff will think you are a part of Voldemort's cult. You need their trust to kill him. This will be hard because you need to make sure that they think you are capable to handle yourself. Though, they must think that you are not too powerful. If only I had Bianca, for she would be perfect for this, but I have you. Got it so far?"

"Yes, father" I said.

"Go to the train 9 3/4 and find the Golden Trio. Befriend them and they will help you defeat Voldemort. Hecate has given you powers, knowledge of a normal wizard their age, and a wand. Here, take this and go."

He handed me a black box and I immediately disappeared into a shadow.

**Authors Note: How was that for a start? I know its short. ****I actually did this on my iPod. ****Next will probably be longer. My updates will probably be very spaced out because of school. ****If you can, give me ideas you have on what to do with the plot. I have no direction right now. No OC's please. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors Note: Hey, I updated in a day! Thank you for the first review "me who else"! I will work on my grammar more. I wrote this to tell people that ****I don't have a computer and will only use my iPod to write.**** I promised last chapter that this one would be longer. Here it is! Reviews welcome. I always read them and take them into consideration. **

I reappeared in my cabin at Camp Half Blood, black box still in hand. Each second it was there, my curiosity grew. I finally opened it and a nightmare black stick with a note attached to it was revealed. I guessed the stick was a wand and gave it a flick.

Shadows seemed to sprint out of the tip and rush toward all things dark. I watched with amazement since I have never had a wand before.

I finally got around to the note and surprisingly easily read:  
Nico,  
If you have noticed by now, you don't have dyslexia anymore. It's temporary and only to not raise suspicion. Don't get used to it, don't forget your mission, and don't fail me.  
~Hades

That's it. Not even a "good luck" or "good riddance". Love you too, Dad. I started packing all the clothes I had (not much) and my sword. I threw everything in a duffle bag and double checked that I had what I needed.

After that, I just left. Apollo was finishing up in the sky and i had already missed the train, so I shadow traveled right on to the train to Hogwarts. Sadly, I didn't exactly plan which shadow I came from.

I found myself right in the middle of a compartment. Three people were staring at me with shock and had their wands out and one was sleeping. One of the three had red hair, another with brown and bushy hair, and the last with black hair and green eyes. I thought he was Percy for a second or that Poseidon had another kid.

Being the son of Hades I am, I did nothing and just stared back at them.

After a few minutes, I was about to break the silence when bush head spoke up.

"Who are you?" A reasonable question. I decided to humor her.

"Nico Di'Angelo. And you are?"

She lowered her wand and relaxed seeing how I was not hostile. The other two did also but still held their wands at their side. "Hermione Granger. Would you mind telling me how you did that?"

"Sure, but who is Green eyes and Red hair?" I asked trying to avoid the question that requires me to come up with a story. I remember specifically NOT to blow my cover. I probably should have thought of that before coming here. Too late, now.

Red hair responded, "I'm Ron Weasley. You don't know who that is, though?" He gestured to Green eyes and looked surprised that I didn't recognize him.

So I tried "Percy?"

Green eyes gave me the weirdest look and finally said his name. "I'm Harry Potter. Also, you avoided the question earlier. How did you do that?"

"It's a family secret. I'm not allowed to tell anyone since I swore on my life not to" This is what I came up with on the spot. Acceptable, but Hermes would be disappointed. "May I sit?"

"Yes, of course," Hermione said.

I was just about to sit when the train suddenly jerked and forced me down on the seat. All of the lights flickered off and I was in darkness. I could see more and more as my eyes grew accustomed to the dark. Had the train been this cold before? Then, I noticed a strangely familiar presence...!

**Authors Note: Cliffy sorry! It is about 1 am and I'm tired! review any ideas you have and I might just put them into action!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Authors Note: **

**To ****TwaddleToe****: I really like your idea and will put that in my story! Its original and a really good! I can't do a spy because that requires Draco knowing about Nico and he was specifically told not reveal his identity. **

**To ****TitaniaSilk****: I will try to make my chapters longer but there might be longer wait...**

**Okay, so I wrote a full 2k chapter but I didn't like it so I just deleted it. I had to start all over so that's why it took a long time for me to update it. Sorry. **

I couldn't put my finger on what the familiar presence was. I didn't have much time to mull over it because the door to our compartment slowly slid open revealing a black figure that you can only see in the underworld. A "ασδφγηξκ"! What is it doing here? They are specifically for the Fields of Punishment!

It got closer and closer to Harry and started sucking his happiness and soul. The guy that was sleeping suddenly awoke and pointed his wand at the "ασδφγηξκ". He did a spell but it want enough. I didn't exactly want my new friend to become a vegetable so I commanded it in Greek to leave.

"Σουηδός παντοδύναμος!"

It looked up startled and immediately bowed and left.

For the second time that day, I was being stared at, but this time, Sleepyhead joined in.

"What-How did you do that? What language did you speak in? In fact, I have noticed that you talk funny. An American accent I believe. " Hermione said suspicion lacing her voice.

I sighed. Story time, yay! Please note the sarcasm. I pretty much made up the story as I went.

"Yes, I am from America. My Mom is dead and my dad sent me to another wizarding school before this one. It taught stuff way more advanced than here and it was hidden so nobody would know about it. Sadly, Voldemort found it and decided to destroy it. Me and a few others escaped and got home. My dad said that I needed to continue my studies so he sent me here."

I tried to keep my voice steady and keep eye contact with everybody to be more convincing. I also tried to answer any questions they were thinking in my explanation. It seemed to have worked, but I didn't do a victory dance.

Each of them said that they were "sorry" or "that's terrible!" and stuff like that. I responded with a "it's fine" and "it's over now"

We settled into silence and stayed like that for the rest of the ride.

~line or something separating~

The train slowed to a stop and everybody started leaving. I ditched Harry, Ron, and Hermione and participated in the exodus.

I did have to say, the castle was nice, but it couldn't get close to beating Olympus. We were guided inside and I saw 4 very long tables, some adults up front, and a hat sitting on a stool. Kids about a couple years younger than me lined up there. I joined the back of the line as it was obvious that the it was the place for newcomers. I stuck out like a Titan on Olympus!

Each kid went up to the hat and it shouted out a name after it was placed on their heads. That kid went to a certain table that was divided by name. I figure out that whenever the hat said "Slytherin", "Gryffindor", "Ravenclaw", or "Hufflepuff", that child would go to a specific table. It was a slow process and finally I was up next.

Someone placed the hat on my head and I nearly jumped when it started talking to me in my head.

"_Hmm, you seem different and not like the others. Lets see what you are hiding."_

Painful and happy memories alike were put to the front of my mind and were played like a movie. All I could do was just sit and wait as the hat was looking at all of my secrets. If the hat didn't know about demigods before, then he did.

"_Oh, a child of Hades, huh? Haven't had one of you in a long time. I must say, you have been through quite a lot and still stand strong. I commend you on that and believe that it takes much courage to do so. _

_I sort you to house..."_

"GRYFFINDOR!" Clapping and cheers could be heard from the table with red and orange. I took the hint and sat there.

One of the adults up front stood up and introduce himself as Professor Dumbledore and Headmaster. He said a few speeches and ended with "let the feast begin!"

Food appeared on the table everybody dug in. So I did the same and enjoyed. I stayed silent at the table, observing everything and everyone. Eavesdropping here and there or staring some ghosts who shrunk away in fear.

Soon everyone was done and older people of each table guided kids to their rooms for the night.

I caught up with Harry, Ron and Hermione but they seemed to be in some sort of confrontation with this blonde haired kid. I walked up to them and casually said "hey". All four's attention was suddenly on me. They gave the appropriate reply but seemed a little annoyed for interrupting them. I didn't really care, though.

Harry said, " Well, we need to go. See ya later, Nico!"

"Bye" I responded.

The kid with the blonde hair looked at me.

"Who are you? Are you new?" He asked pleasantly. I was a little surprised that he had spoken nicely considering that I had just walked in on his conversation.

"Nico DiAngelo. Yes I'm new."

"Cool, I'm Draco Malfoy."

I stuck my hand out and he shook it. I noticed something black on his wrist and looked up silently asking what it was through my eyes.

He got my question.

"Since your new, I'll tell you about it but I wouldn't go blabbing it out loud everywhere you go. It's a dark mark. It shows that your allegiance is to He-Who-Shall-Not-Be-Named."

It clicked that "allegiance is to He-Who-Shall-Not-Be-Named" is another word for "Voldemort's Cult" and I immediately looked at him with distrust.

He caught on and defended himself.

"Hey, I didn't want this! He forced me and I had no choice! I'm not really loyal to him, but this just keeps him from wanting to kill me."

I gave a nod of approval. So he had the mark just for survival purposes. I might be able to trust him.

"You seem like an okay human being and I wouldn't mind getting to know you more but right now, we need to go to our rooms. See ya later."

I waved and left, looking back to see him return the gesture.

**Authors Note: **

**Any plot suggestions? Review them! I have no idea where I'm going with this! Im also not a Harry Potter expert so don't know many things about it. Any ideas might be incorporated later in the story so don't fret if your ideas are not in that next chapter. Like I said before, I have school and my updates might be slow. Also, my writing lacks continuity so if you see something that doesn't make sense, tell me! Remember, I'm 12...Thank you all for reading!**


End file.
